Adventures of Fruitlagg
by lunaluvvy
Summary: There have been hybrids all over the world recently. It's getting worse. lunaluvvy, your average Minecraft player, has been able to somewhat FEEL changes occurring. What could this mean and how could it help to finally wipe out the dreaded hybrids that have been terrorizing the citizens of the server for decades.
1. The Hunger Games

'Game starting in 20 seconds.' Boomed a voice throughout the stadium. I looked over at Tay. She looked at me. I jerked my head towards the nearby hill. She nodded and jerked her head towards the chests. I nodded as well. '10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Twenty second grace period.' the voice said. I ran as fast as I could towards the hill nearest me. I needed to be on high ground when Tay finished getting supplies. I watched her closely as she opened a chest and pulled out the contents. The only thing I saw her get was a bow. Good. If she has arrows we have a way to defend ourselves. She straitened up and looked around for me. I waved my arm around so she would spot me. Apparently someone else saw me as well and charged towards me. I wasn't worried. As far as I could see they were unarmed. 'Hey Tay, behind you!' I hollered. She turned around and pulled out an iron axe. In one swing she removed her body from her head. A Cannon fired and I smirked and came down from the hill. 'Nicely done.' I say, patting her on the back. 'So what did you get?' I asked her 'Uhm. A Bow, an Iron sword. Iron axe obviously and 3 mushroom stews.' She replied 'Nice haul. I'll take the sword then?' 'Yep.' She nodded and handed me the sword. 'So who do you reckon is in this?' I asked her as we began to walk away from spawn to find more chests. 'They reckon that ASFjerome and Bajancanadian are in the games today. Do you reckon we got them?' 'Maybe... Hey if they are we can show them that they aren't all that good at it huh?' I giggled.

As I said that there was a rustle in the leaves. I gripped my sword tighter and help it in front of me defensively. Tay did the same with her axe. 'I'll take this one.' I whispered. She didn't lower her axe but said 'Ok, but if there She was presumably the same age as me and was wearing a checkered shirt and very short shorts. She was shorter than Tay and I and she was holding a wooden sword. She looked completely terrified at the sight of a team who both had iron weapons. I smirked. 'See you at spawn.' I teased before charging at her and grinding my sword into her heart. She fell to the ground. I grabbed her bag and rummaged around in it. 'Mostly food but a few arrows, would you like to be the archer today?' I asked Tay without looking up. 'Nah, I've never been very good at archery.' She replied. 'Hm, ok. Chuck me the bow then.' I said, dumping the bag. On the ground and turning to the body. 'Hm, I think she raided our faction once,' I stated 'Always good to get revenge on them hey?' I said looking up at Tay again. 'Sure is. Should we be going now?' she asked me. I nodded.

(Time skip)

'Five minutes until death match.' Said the voice calmly. I turned to Tay 'Ready? All fed up? Weapons?' I asked her 'Check, check, check.' She nodded. 'I wonder how many are alive...' I mutter. 'Dunno. What do we do if we're the last ones standing?' she asked me. I think for a moment. 'I let you win last time. It's your turn.' She put her hands on her hips 'No, I let _you _win last time.' She argued. 'Let's not argue. We want to win this remember?' 'Fine.' 'Let's go through what we have.' I suggest. 'Sure.' I pull the pack off of my back and rummage through it 'You know what. Let's not. There isn't much point anyway. We lose everything but our weapons don't we?' she shrugged 'True.'

For the next few minutes we stood chatting about what was going on with Team Crafted and how we could improve our faction if we won. We were teleported to the spawn area. 'Shit...' I muttered. I was in between Jerome and Mitch. Jerome had a diamond axe and Mitch had a diamond sword. I looked around for Tay. She was on the other side of Jerome. On the other side of her was a boy who- upon seeing Jerome and Mitch- looked completely terrified. I smirked at him. Tay would make easy work of him. 'Go for him first!' I yelled to her. 'As if I wasn't going to!' she laughed back. His eyes widened upon hearing this. He only had a golden sword. Despite what skydoesminecraft may say: Gold has the same attack damage as a wooden sword. I sneaked a look at Jerome. He was looking at me with interest, as if he was wondering why I wasn't terrified by the sight of him. I smirked at him. I was so going to get him. I sneaked a look at Mitch as well. He was eyeing Tay. If he thought he could kill her then he was deeply wrong. '5, 4, 3, 2, 1!' boom the voice over the stadium I ran straight forwards and away from Jerome. I was holding my Sword. He didn't know I had a bow... I turned around and fired one into his arm. He stopped and clutched his arm. 'No baca is beating me that easily!' I sneered. I took a look at Tay she had long since killed the boy and was now battling Mitch. I ran over to her and slashed him on the arm. He backed off towards Jerome. I stood next to Tay. We were both unharmed, yet they each had an injury on their arm. I smirked 'Looks like they've finally met their match.' I said through a laugh. 'We aren't finished yet!' Mitch yelled. 'Oh, shut it!' I rolled my eyes and fired an arrow into his eye. He fell to the ground. Dead. I turned to Jerome. 'Would you like to kill the fluffy Tay?' I said. I was doing my best not to crack up. 'I'd love to.' She grinned and walked up to him. With his uninjured arm he slashed her stomach. 'You'll pay for that baca!' I yelled, charging forwards. I stabbed him in the heart. He fell to the ground and I turned to Tay. I was unconcerned for him. He would just respawn in the hub. I kneeled down. 'You ok?' I asked her. 'Nope.' She replied. She was clearly in pain. 'Well I guess I win today?' I asked her casually. 'Yep.' She nodded 'Hey, pass me an arrow. This has happened before and it's not fun.' I hesitantly gave one to her 'You sure you don't want me to do it for you?' I asked her. 'No it's fine. Suicide is easy when you know that you are going to come back to life.' She laughed faintly. I looked at her. Her batman hoodie was completely torn with blood seeping through. I stood up and turned my back. 'I'd rather not watch my best friend stab herself thanks.' I said firmly. She giggled 'Ok then.' She took a deep breath. All I heard was a quiet 'Ow!' before I was teleported back to spawn. I looked around and spotted her. Her jumper looked like it had before the games started and I guess: so did I. She hugged me and said 'Good game. That's gonna help the faction heaps.' I pulled back and looked into her topaz eyes. 'It's what I do.' I shrugged. She laughed. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. It was Mitch. 'What? Come to admit that you _can _be beaten at Hunger Games?' I teased. 'Actually, we came to tell you that you are quite a good fighter.' He replied '_We?_' I questioned. He moved out the way and I saw Jerome. I moved closer to him and punched him in the jaw. 'That's for hurting Tay.' I said and turned back to Mitch. 'So?' I asked him. I turned around to check on Tay. Yep. Fangirling as expected. I turned back to Mitch because he said 'I was going to ask you if you'd like to visit our faction? I'm sure we've got some friends who'd like to meet you.' he asked me. 'Nope, sorry. We've got some semi-noobs back at home and Aily can't handle them on her own. Try again next week. The factions called Fruitlagg.' I replied. He nodded and walked off. I turned back to Tay. 'Having fun there?' I asked her as I laughed. She was panting. 'How were you not...' she didn't finish. She just shook her head and finished with 'Semi- Noobs? Withie hasn't been a noob for a few months now.' She said. 'Well I needed an excuse to get rid of them! I'm not going anywhere with Fluffy for like, 4 months.' She shrugged and we headed towards Fruitlagg.


	2. Fruitlagg

About halfway there we heard the sound of an Enderman teleporting. I immediately cringed. Despite being pretty tough about most things I was terrified of Endermen. 'It's fine Luna. I've got pumpkins.' Tay assured me. 'Oh thank Notch.' I sighed. She handed one to me and I put it on my head immediately. I continued to walk towards our faction. 'So why do you think there are Endermen out here at this time anyway?' I asked her 'Dunno, maybe they didn't despawn properly.' She shrugged. I should have agreed with this, but for some odd reason I couldn't. It was like something was really wrong. I pushed it out of my thoughts. I thought about how I'd blitzed the two best Hunger Games players in the entire world but the thought of something being wrong wouldn't stop lingering in the back of my mind. 'Tay. Run home. Now.' I instructed 'What why?' she said as a confused expression crossed her face. 'Look, just run! I'm head of the faction and I'm telling you to run home! Now!' I yelled. She looked slightly scared but she ran nonetheless. I looked around and, after checking the area, ran after her.

(Time skip)

I looked at the house. The lights were still on as I expected. I walked up casually and entered. 'I'm home!' I called 'Hey what took you so long?' called Zoe from the kitchen 'Tay has been here for like 10 minutes!' 'Sorry!' I called back 'I had a run in with a zombie!' I entered the kitchen to find Aily sipping some cider and Zoe making cookies. 'It's a surprise for Withie when she wakes up tomorrow.' She told me without looking up. Her red hair was flowing down her back as usual, but it looked knotty and her blue and white stripy shirt was sticking to her skin and her shoes were muddy. 'What have you done today?' 'We ran into a hybrid. Withie was the one who defeated it.' Aily piped up. 'Wow! Really?' 'Yeah, you should've seen her. She did it all with an iron sword.' 'Nice.' I sit down and let my head tilt back. 'So Tay says you won?' Aily asks me. 'Yep, we blitzed it. I even killed ASFJerome and BajanCanadian.' Aily spit out the mouthful she had just drunk and Zoe yelled 'wow! Really, what was it like?' 'Just like killing another tribute.' I shrugged 'Tay went to bed, why?' Aily asked 'Jerome slashed her stomach at the end. She needs rest.' I stood up 'Do we have any apples?' I ask Zoe. 'Yeah, in that chest there.' She pointed to the one next to me. I bend over and search through it. I pick up one of the three apples stored in the chest and head back to the table. As I take the first bite Zoe asks 'So did you kill both of them or did Tay kill one of them?' 'I killed them both.' I reply after finish the mouthful. 'Tay was going to kill Jerome but he got her stomach obviously.' I shrugged and took another bite. 'So how exactly did you kill them?' Aily asks 'Shot Mitch with an arrow to the eye and Stabbed Jerome in the heart.' 'Awesome! Did you-' 'stop!' I yell before either of them can ask anything else. 'Just stop!' stand up and storm out of my room. Before I completely leave I turn around and throw my apple at Aily, _then_ head upstairs.

I hesitate at Withie's room and slowly knock on the door. 'Come in!' she calls from inside. I open the door 'Hey, so I hear you killed a hybrid.' I say quietly. 'Yeah, did Aily and Zoe tell you?' she looks up from the book she was reading 'Yeah. What kind of hybrid was it?' I ask as I walk over and sit on her bed. 'Zombie and Enderman.' She said, putting her book down. 'All by yourself?' 'Mostly, I killed it for good but Aily and Zoe helped alot.' 'Well there is a surprise for you downstairs when you want it.' I smile and stand up, heading for the door. 'Is it cookies?' she asks excitedly 'Possibly' I reply with a grin on my face. I wave and head out her door towards my own room. I've decided not to go in and speak to Tay, she is probably asleep. Just as I reach my door someone calls 'Luna...' I whip around to find Tay standing half out of her room, looking at me. 'Yeah?' I say quietly. 'Can you come in here please?' she asks. I walk towards her cautiously. 'Sure, what about?' I ask, still hesitant. 'Just, come in.' she turns around and walks in. I follow her and sit down on her bed with my back leaning against her bookcase. 'So?' I say casually, although my demeanour is calm I'm actually slightly worried. 'I wanted to talk to you about what happened on the way here.' She said slowly and quietly. 'We heard an Enderman and that's it.' I shrugged. I knew she hadn't bought my act because she raised an eyebrow and said. 'I know you're afraid of Endermen but we had pumpkins and you seemed like we were in really bad danger.' She said softly. 'I was...' I paused 'I was completely fine.' 'No you weren't. Tell me what was going on.' She said firmly. I sighed. 'Ok, I trust you to not tell any of the others. You know how alot of hybrids have been around lately? Well I had the feeling that it might have been one. Usually I would have been mostly fine about it but this one felt different. Like... well I don't know how to explain it but it felt somewhat more dangerous.' She was staring at me intently. 'Ok, I understand.' She nodded. 'Let me know if you feel it again.' She stood up and so did I. She hugged me tightly and whispered. 'I'll always be here if you need me.' I pulled out of the hug and looked at her in her eyes. 'I know, I just...' I sighed and shrugged 'You know.' I turned around and called over my shoulder. 'Get some rest. You'll need it.' I closed the door carefully and headed back to my room. Maybe this time I'd get there without any interruptions. When I entered I fell onto my bed and sighed. What a day. Hunger Games. Hybrids. Cookies. It had been so busy, usually my days consist of mainly mining and mucking around with my friends. I'd even had a conversation with BajanCanadian. He'd called me a good fighter. I smiled and turned my head towards the glass on my wall that I used for a mirror. I stood up and looked at myself.

Ginger hair. Green eyes. Boots, shorts, red top and a brown leather jacket. My jacket had dirt scuffed on the left arm and my shorts had a sight blood stain on it. I hoped it wasn't from Tay. I took them off none the less and pulled on pyjama shorts. I eventually decided it felt weird having pyjama pants on and not the whole set and ended up putting on the whole thing. Blue satin shirt and pants fashioned to look slightly like a TARDIS. I absolutely loved them, Aily touched them once and I screamed at her. I chuckled at the memory. I looked out my window and it was dark. I pulled back my covers and climbed into bed. I stared at the ceiling for a while before finally closing my eyes and going to sleep.


	3. Someone stole her Diamonds!

When I wake up it's because of someone yelling downstairs. I open my eyes and groan. What happened this time to make Aily rage? I stood up and looked in the mirror. Meh, I could go down in my pyjamas. I quickly brushed my hair and jogged downstairs to find Withie and Zoe having a heated argument about something. 'Hey, hey, hey!' I yelled, putting my hands up to separate them. 'What's going on here?' I say as look back and forth between them. 'She stole my diamonds!' Zoe hissed. 'Did not!' Withie yelled. 'Oh yes you did!' Zoe yelled back. They both started yelling again. 'Shut it!' I shouted. They both went quiet. I turned to Withie. 'Withie,' I said calmly. 'Did you steal Zoe's diamonds?' 'No, I didn't.' She said almost desperately. 'Yes yo-' Zoe started 'Ah! If she said she didn't steal it, she didn't steal it.' I interrupted. Zoe took a deep breath. 'Ok, I believe you. But somebody did.' She turned to me 'we need to find them because do you know how hard I worked for them?' 'Yes, I do. But for the moment, Withie and I need to go collect sugar canes for some cake.' 'Oh yeah!' Withie piped up. 'I forgot about that!' 'Well, it's today so go and get ready.' I said. She ran up the stairs and I turned back to Zoe. 'We'll find them, I promise.' I assured her. 'Do you think somebody raided us overnight?' she asked desperately. 'Most likely, we'll need to get an iron golem to stop it.' I stopped for a moment and thought before yelling 'Withie! We're searching for pumpkins too now!' in the direction of the stairs. 'Okay!' she called back. I turned back to Zoe. 'Now, remember what you said you and Aily were going to do today?' I asked her, raising an eyebrow. 'We said we were going to check the skyblock.' She replied with a nod. 'Good, now go wake her up. Make sure you throw something at her.' I paused for a moment 'Something _soft_.' I confirmed before she got any ideas. She sighed and walked upstairs, nearly bumping into Withie, who was coming down. She bounded down the stairs happily and stopped in front of me. 'Your turn to go get ready.' She giggled. I looked down and realised I was still in my pyjamas. 'Right,' I nodded and went upstairs quickly, seeing Zoe enter Aily's room. I went into my room at the end of the hall and opened my clothing chest. I rummaged around for a moment before pulling out a trench coat, a blue coat and matching pants. I put them on and looked in the mirror. My hair was a brownish colour today, so my outfit suited it. I reached into my tool chest and grabbed an iron shovel and a diamond sword. I ran back downstairs to Withie. 'Ready.' I said with a smile bright smile. She grinned back. 'What've you got?' I ask her. 'A shovel and a bow.' 'How many arrows?' '27.' I nodded. 'Let's go then.' I grinned and headed to the door. Before I completely left I yelled 'Tell Tay where we've gone if she wakes up!' to Zoe.

'So, Withie, do you know why we brought weapons?' I asked, just to check that we knew. 'Hybrids.' She said quickly. 'Okay, just checking.' I nodded and turned around so I was walking backwards. 'I'm very proud of you, you know that?' 'Why?' 'For taking out that hybrid on your own.' 'Well, like I said last night, Zoe and Aily helped' 'Still, it's pretty hard to kill one. One that doesn't have any passive mobs mixed in anyway.' I shrugged. 'Well, I think I want another reward. Zoe makes terrible cookies.' I laughed. 'Okay, I'll make you some later. Maybe we can have sugar in it after this trip.' I teased. She jumped up and down excitedly. 'Yay!' she shouted. Suddenly, I heard a rustle in the bushes. I turned around and pulled out my sword just in case, even though it was probably just a passive mob. What stumbled out of the bushes made me lower my sword. It was only a wolf. I tilted my head to the side; they weren't usually in this kind of biome. 'What's that doing here?' Withie said, almost as if she'd read my thoughts. 'I don't know...' I mumbled. It looked around frantically. That's when I noticed, it had a collar. 'Where's its owner?' I said to myself. 'Huh?' Withie asked 'Nothing.' I waved my hand in the air to dismiss her. I kneeled down next to it and checked its collar for a name tag. It had one marked: Miles. I turned it over and read the back out loud 'If you find me please return me to PixelButterfly.' I stood up. 'Who do you think that is?' Withie asked. 'Obviously someone without a faction.' I said quietly. 'Where are they then?' 'How am I supposed to know?' I snapped. Seeing the hurt expression on my face softened my mood. 'Sorry, I just...' I trailed off. 'It's okay. I understand.' She replied sympathetically. I knew she was lying, though. I stood up and looked around. 'Well, I suppose we should find the owner then?' I suggested. 'That would be the best thing to do it think.' Withie replied. 'Alright, let's get going.' She smiled openly and we began searching, making sure the dog was following.

After about 10 minutes we still hadn't had any luck. I looked sympathetically at the dog who was carefully watching the pork we were using to make sure he followed. I whipped around suddenly with the feeling that somebody was watching us. I pulled out my sword and pulled Withie behind me. 'Get out your bow. Now.' I said firmly. I heard the sound of an arrow being pulled out of a quiver and relaxed slightly. I had the feeling that it was a hybrid. I slowly walked forwards and called 'Show yourself before my friend fires an arrow in your direction.' No answer. Wait. There wasn't an answer with words, but with a rustle in the leaves. I slowly walked forwards and brushed the tip of my sword along it. I heard a quiet gasp and relaxed, it was only a human. 'Stand up, it's ok, we won't hurt you. Slowly, the top of a girls head appeared. She had black hair and pale skin, her eyes were an almost impossible blue and she couldn't have been much older than 10. When she stood up completely I gasped and so did Withie. Protruding from her back, were huge black wings.

She was an ender dragon hybrid.


	4. Jaime

I stumble backwards and pull Withie behind me. 'W... what are you?' I stutter. The girl looks slightly scared as well. She hasn't spoken. Withie steps out from behind me, causing me to fall over. 'Withie, stay here. We don't know if it can hurt us.' I warned. She ignored me and walked in front of me. 'Withie, Stop!' I cried. She turned to me. 'If she really wanted to hurt us don't you think she would have done it by now?' she said seriously. I looked around and nodded in defeat.

She turned back to the... oh who am I kidding? She turned back to the girl and kneeled down so she was level with her. 'Are you okay?' she asked kindly. Her voice was soft, almost like a mother comforting a child. The child nodded. 'I'm sorry we gave you such a fright.' She offered her hand. 'Will you forgive us?' she tilted her head to the side. The little girl nodded again. Withie smiled warmly. 'Just one last thing, can you talk?' the little girl hesitated, and then nodded. 'Yes, I can talk.' She said quietly. Her voice was dry, like she hadn't spoken in ages. She probably hadn't. Other than dry, it was sweet and as melodic as a flute. 'Do you need a drink?' Withie asked. 'Yes please...' she replied. Withie turned to me, 'you have got a drink right?' she said accusingly. I stood up 'Oi, don't use that tone, I didn't do anything wrong!' I snapped. 'Do you have water or not?' she asked, tilting her head to the side. I pulled off my bag and pulled out some bottled water, never dropping my gaze from Withie. I chucked to bottle at her and she managed to catch it. She turned back to the girl and gave her the bottle. The girl stared at it as if she wasn't sure what to do with it. 'Do you need help opening it?' I offered. She looked up at me and nodded. 'I'm sorry; it's just that people aren't usually kind to me.' She said as she handed me the bottle. 'Well, the people you've met can't have been very nice.' She shook her head. 'No, they've all wanted to do tests or kill me.' 'What!' Withie exclaimed. 'That's horrible!' I handed back the now open bottle and she took a large gulp. 'Do you have a name?' I ask. She stops for a moment. 'No, if I did I can't remember it.' 'Then what should we call you?' Withie asked. 'How about Jaime?' I suggested. 'Why Jaime?' she asked. 'It suits you.' I replied. She smiled and nodded. 'Jaime it is then.' Withie stated.

I heard a growl from behind, remembering the wolf was there I turned around to see it with a pork bone in front of it, growling at Jaime. 'Don't even think about it!' I hissed at it. It looked up it me, barked and then turned around. It started barking like mad and ran into the trees. 'Probably smelt its owner.' I shrugged. 'Miles!' I heard a voice shout from not too far away. I looked frantically at Jaime. 'Can you hide those things?' I asked, gesturing at her wings. She shook her head. 'No, not that I know of.' She told me. 'Well, just hide.' As I said that she ducked down into the bushes we found her in. I felt sure she was hidden well enough, considering I couldn't see her myself. I turned around just as a girl with brown hair wearing, of all things, a tiger onsie came running out of the trees. She looked slightly flustered. When she saw us she sighed. 'Sorry to intrude, my dog kinda told me there were people here.' She said. 'Sorry, but you're dog _told_ you?' I asked, raising an eyebrow. 'Oh, um. We have signals.' She said quickly. I knew she was lying but brushed it off. I didn't really care. 'Yeah, sure.' 'Anyway, it's just us so there's nothing to worry about.' Withie said kindly. 'Oh, well um okay then!' she said brightly, a fake smile plastered on her face. As she turned to leave she said 'I'm PixelButterfly by the way.' 'Lunaluvvy.' I replied with a nod. 'Withie01.' Withie said kindly. 'Well, Lunaluvvy and Withie01 see you!' she waved and whistled for her dog to come. As she left I whipped around to face Withie 'do you have any idea how close that was?' I whispered. 'We need to get her back to Fruitlagg, _now._' Withie replied urgently. I nodded and turned around to check that PixelButterfly was gone. 'Alright, the coast is clear, you can come out Jaime.' I confirmed. She stood up slowly with a scared look on her face. 'Are you sure?' she asked shakily. 'Yes, I'm sure.' I smiled warmly. She smiled back. 'Okay, I trust you.' Withie knelt down. 'Do you know what a hug is?' she asked kindly. 'Well, I think I might have heard it a few times but I don't know what it is.' She said shyly. Withie looked at her sympathetically and hugged her softly. Jaime looked surprised at first but then her expression softened. She hugged her back


End file.
